


My First Valentine’s Day Date with You

by Anam_of_Arendelle



Series: You & Me: Sisters Forever [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Shenanigans Discord Monthly Contest (Disney), F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Incest, Prompt: Music, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Kiss, Valentine's Day date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_of_Arendelle/pseuds/Anam_of_Arendelle
Summary: Anna wants to have a Valentine’s Day date with her sister, but Elsa has another plan for her. What could it be? (Later submission for February 2018 Monthly Contest held by Elsanna-Shenanigans. Prompt: Music) [CW: Incest, Fluff, Public Display of Affection] Enjoy!
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: You & Me: Sisters Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	My First Valentine’s Day Date with You

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so pardon me for the language. But feel free to suggest any improvement. ^_^

Anna wants to date Elsa, but she doesn’t know where to do it. She has thought about this ever since she’d declared her marriage proposal to her sister. But so far, she hasn’t found any suitable place for them to have a romantic evening. Anna wants their first date to be perfect, which makes things harder for picking a place.

It has been more than a month since she had made the declaration. So far, there has not been much progress unless she discounts her “way more kisses than before” metric. And college life is beating her ass and she must excel in her studies. If not, she’ll receive the heaviest punishment imaginable from Elsa: no more sleeping with her.

_Hell no! I would rather die from boredom than not spend the nights with her._

There’s also another problem. Valentine’s day is only a week away. She needs to come up with something. _It’s now or never, Anna. Your first date could be on the day of love. But where? I could start by figuring out what Elsa likes. She seems to like singing, judging by her shower ritual._

While she walks pensively, she sees a crowd gathering in front of a pub. The curiosity gets the best of her, so she heads towards it. The crowds gather in front of a banner about a show. The banner has illustration in it. A silhouette with an hourglass figure and it’s holding a microphone. The banner reads, ‘Wynter Sonata has returned. Don't miss out on this once of a lifetime opportunity to meet her this Valentine’s Day.’

Anna asks one of the people there, “Excuse me, sir. Who’s Wynter Sonata?”

“You don’t know?” he asks before he looks at Anna, “Oh, I'm sorry, young lady. You might not know her because you’re probably too young to enter this pub. Wynter Sonata is a well-known singer here. Every time she comes, this place packs of people to see her sing. However, she has taken a break for a year due to personal reasons. But now, she’s back. I can tell you; this pub is going to be full of people to see her again.”

And with that, a bulb has been lit above her head.

/

“Elsaaaaaa,” she storms into the house.

“In the kitchen.” Elsa replies.

Anna turns towards the kitchen and sees her sister’s back. She stands at the island with a cocoa box beside her. The familiar aroma overloads her senses.

She’s wearing a cute crop top which is showing her back dimples and _oh my…_ that rear though.

She hugs her sister from the back; her arms wrap around her sister’s belly and ruffle Elsa’s hair. Elsa places her arm on top of Anna's.

“Hi, Elsa,” her voice says, muffled by the hair.

“Hi, sweetie. You seem thrilled today.”

“Oh, really? How can you tell?”

“By how tight you hug me,” Elsa pats Anna’s arm.

“Whoops. Sorry.” As she’s about to release her hugs Elsa grasps her arm.

“Don’t be. I like it when you hold me tightly.”

Anna kisses Elsa’s scalp with affection.

“So, why are you excited today?”

“Oh, I’ve something to tell.”

“Really?” Elsa turns around, facing her little sister. Anna puts her hand on Elsa’s bare waist. “I also have something to tell you, but you go first.”

“Okay. I want to have a date with you this Valentine’s day.”

“Oh.” Elsa's face fell.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want it?”

“No, Anna. I love to, but I can’t go. I have places to be.”

“Oh.” Anna starts to whimper.

“Oh, Anna. I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to ruin our first date,” Elsa embraces her closer, rubbing her little sister back, “Where’s the place? We could go the day after Valentine.”

“It’s the pub near the intersection. But I really want to go with you this weekend,” Anna sniffles on Elsa’s shoulder.

“That pub?”

“Yeah.”

A smile creeps into Elsa’s face, “You know what, I’ll cancel my appointment **.** I accept your invitation for a date.”

Anna closes her mouth with her hands; shaking, “Really?”

“Yes, I do. Everything for my adorable, little sister.”

Anna pumps her hands to the air while she squints. _It’s totally happening. Our first date! This is going to be awesome!_

While Anna's in her zone, Elsa gives her a sly smile.

/

It’s finally happening. Anna’s first date and she has the perfect night. Dating with Elsa, going to a pub and attending a show, all on Valentine's day. She would scream if she isn’t in the pub right now.

Elsa is so gorgeous tonight. She had thought Elsa showiness was exclusive to home. Oh, how wrong Anna has been. Elsa wears a snow-color, off-shoulder dress with translucent powder snow sleeves. And a crystallized bodice that reveals her midsection.

Anna is currently side hugging her sister and _boy_ , embracing her sister’s tummy is sizzling. She doesn’t seem surprised when people start whispering at them. _Sorry, boys and gals, she’s mine._

They sit at the table in front of the stage. It seems that Anna’s motormouth has broken since she hasn’t talked for a while now, only hand holding on the table.

“Do you feel cold, Anna?”

Anna startles by the question. She doesn’t, but..., “Yes, I do.”

Elsa sits beside her, arm wraps behind her back while Anna’s hand places it on her favorite spot. Anna snuggles with Elsa and she just wants to meld her body with hers.

The emcee climbs onto the low stage. “Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. We are happy to welcome back Wynter Sonata after her long break. I’ve been informed that her life has been better since the last time we saw her. I heard she now has a companion!”

The crowd cheers by the news. Anna scratches her head. _Who is she? She does make an impression around here._

“Without further ado, give it up for Wynter Sonata!” The floodlight beams at their table and everyone is clapping.

Anna turns her head with a puzzled look, “Wait? You? You’re her?”

Elsa winks at her.

Anna jaws drop. Elsa chuckles and lifts her hand to close Anna's mouth.

She then whispers, “Have an eye on me. I like it when you ogle at me,” she says in a sultry voice. She gives an angel kiss before struts her way to the stage with a wide swaying, leaving Anna speechless.

/

Elsa stands tall on the stage. The light illuminates her bodice, making it sparkle. “Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I’m glad that people want to see me again,” she pauses, “Life has treated me hard. I was unable to continue to do what I love as my heart is swirling with emotion. I lost direction in life. It was cold, empty and numb. But it all changed when a special someone came into my life.” She gestures her arm forward, “My lover, Anna.”

Everyone looks at her. She gives them a shaky wave.

“She brings the warmth and color back to me. She gives me purpose to continue living. And above all, she brings back love to me.”

“It was going to be a special night. I want to make it a night to remember by singing a song dedicated to people who love or are in love. The song is called ‘Lovin’ You’ by Minnie Riperton. This one for you, Anna.”

The pub fades to darkness, only ambient lights are on. The band starts to play slow jazz. The acoustic guitar is strumming and the chime of the keyboard with string synth opens the song. Then, Elsa sings:

_Loving’ you, is easy ‘cause you’re beautiful.  
Makin’ love with you, is all I wanna do.  
Lovin’ you, is more than just a dream come true,  
And everything I do, is out of lovin’ you._

_la-la-la-la-la  
do-do-do-do  
ha~ha~ha_

A solo rift starts to play. Elsa uses this opportunity to walk to her sister while the floodlights trailing her. She offers her hand to which Anna gladly takes. They waltz to the open area in front of the stage. The patrons give another cheer as they witness their impromptu dance.

They embrace each other before the next chorus comes:

_No one else can make me feel,  
The colors that you bring.  
Stay with me while grow old,  
And we will live each day in springtime._

_‘Cause lovin’ you, has made my life so beautiful,  
And every day of my life, is filled with lovin’ you.  
Lovin’ you, I see your soul come shinin’ through,  
And every time that we-, oh, I’m more in love with you._

_la-la-la-la-la_  
do-do-do-do  
ha~ha~ha 

The song concludes as the rift dies down. The patrons give a round of applause for their performance. Anna is so in tears that she gives Elsa an intimate kiss. Everyone goes wild by the bold move and gives them a standing ovation. They part their lips and rest on each other's foreheads.

"I love you, Elsa.”

"I love you too, Anna."

They embrace while drowning in the wave of applause, blinding by the light.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JYN044 for proofreading my story. ^_^
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story. It was a wonderful story to write. (And it somewhat a continuation from My New Year’s Resolution is You). I hope y'all will enjoy the story as much as I do.
> 
> If you like to talk to fellow Elsanna authors and fans, join us in the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH  
> As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it!


End file.
